


In the meantime

by Dmonius



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius





	In the meantime

What Dick really liked about these moments was the feeling of Tim's hair. The dark, thick hair felt so good in his hands and he loved how he could twirl it while keeping the pressure on the boy's head at the same time. His other hand stroked the boy's cheek, his index finger gliding along the small lines of freckles and encircling his forehead.

“That's good,” Dick murmured and kept the pressure on Tim's head. He could feel the boy's nose in his pubic hair and the tiny red lips around his cock. The water inside the showers did the rest; it slowly massaged his back and did a good job at getting him clean and free of the dirt the recent fight had gotten him in.

“That's great...” He looked down and his gaze crossed Tim's eyes who was still looking up to him and looked so sweet and innocent. Dick moaned again and again and stopped caressing the other boy, only pressed his cock deeper into his throat and his face against his groin.

Tim didn't do that much of a fantastic job with Dick's cock – the heat and the tentative movements of his tongue did their best and Dick saw stars dancing in front of his eyes when he finally came inside the boy's mouth, mostly out of the daring lust he could cherish that moment.

He waited a moment or two, his head still full with momentarily lust, and turned off the water. Slowly, he pulled out his cock of Tim's mouth and drove it along the boy's face, spreading sperm and cum all over the appreceating face and the thick hair hair. Another drop escaped him and landed on Tim's cheek. He pressed his thumb on Tim's lip to prevent his tongue from licking off the sperm and bowed down, kissing him slowly and with increasing rigidity.

“Did you like it?” Tim asked when their lips parted.

“Very much. Next time, I'm not gonna stop here.”

Dick heard how his cell phone rang, so he grabbed a towel and made a few steps to his jeans that lay on a basin inside the Cave's shower. It was Barbara calling him.

“Hey, Babs,” he said.

“Hey, Dick,” she said. “How are you?”

He smiled before he answered: “More than fine. And you, pretty girl?”

Tim walked by with a towel around his waist towards his clothes; Dick pulled him closer with his hand on the boy's shoulder and turned the boy towards him while he and Barbara arranged to meet in the morning for breakfast and lunch.

“Oh, and Barbara?” he said. His hand slid along Tim's cheek and he caught the large drop of cum with his thumb. He hesitated for a moment. Tim watched him closely and yet full of expectation, nodding slowly.

“What?” Barbara asked eagerly. Dick smiled and pressed his thumb against Tim's lip.

“I love you.” Tim opened his mouth, so Dick could press his thumb inside and he was able to lick the cum off his thumb. Tim sucked it with a lot experience and Dick used is hand to caress the boy's hair again.

“I love you, too Dick,” Barbara said in the meantime.


End file.
